You're my Nightmare
by tiggyblue
Summary: A requested story that takes place a few minutes after the end of season three focusing on Carrie's and Al's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this was something that someone requested it takes place a few seconds after season three ended. It won't be too long I hope but a few chapters anyways, just some cute fluff. Just want to point out I do this for fun and I am not a professional writer. I switched this to Al's perspective

Hospital:

"Al, stop it. I'm fine I'm not going to die," She said.

I'd been staring at her for the past few minutes. Trying to give her a 'look' that implied she was in serious trouble.

"You almost died again," I said firmly.

"And I know you'll be there to bring me pudding next time,"

I sighed, shoulders slumping. "You can't keep doing this,"

She studied my face, "Well I think I can, now give me your pudding,"

"What? You had one,"

"Al I almost died," She reminded me.

I grumbled, "Fine,"

She took her time eating playing with the spoon, "So when can I leave?"

"Tomorrow I think,"

"Not good enough, I want out now,"

l didn't like her tone of voice it was the 'I'll do anything I want because I'm Carrie Wells star detective'. "You should really spend the night,"

"Your place or mine?" She asked slowly licking the spoon clean.

"Since your place right now is a hospital, neither,"

The door opened, "Hey is now a good time?" Jay asked, Murray was standing behind him.

"I was just heading out, you may want to tell the nurses to cuff her to the bed though," I gave Carrie another warning look before leaving.

Al's apartment:

l was completely mixed up I couldn't get her out my mind. Angry, happy, relieved, excited, shocked, I had no idea what the correct feeling was. Mostly relief but all the other feelings kept coming up and those were the ones that made me nervous. I wanted to punch the wall of the shower but settled for turning it on.

I tried to give myself two minutes to feel nothing; it was a coping mechanism from way back. Once it was over I took a deep breath she was my partner, and only my partner.

Hell she had never been just my partner ever since I first met her there was always something more. If I let my feelings get the better of me I'd end up alone again.

I had to stop thinking about her flirting, she flirted a lot, we had history it didn't mean anything it was just Carrie. It was hard though we had talked about wedding destinations so very long ago.

I sat down Carrie was a fucking nightmare but one I didn't want to live without.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry about the long delay between chapters I hurt my wrist and it makes typing slow and painful, I've tried speech to text programs but they don't work well enough. Chapter 1 has been updated and the story is switched to Al's POV

Chapter 2:

l sat in the car, flowers on the passenger seat, Carrie was being released today, and I was going to pick her up and tell her that I wanted her back. I'd tell her after a quick stop at the office to get the briefing on the next case.

Inside Major Crimes:

"Can I help you?" l asked looking at the stranger standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Ya, hi I'm looking for Carrie Wells?" The guy said.

"Who are you?" l asked Carrie had her fair of crazy stalkers over the years.

"I'm her husband,"

"What?"

"I heard she was in town, do you know where she is?" The man said.

"I'm sorry you're her husband? Since when?" l demanded, if I wasn't a Lieutenant I would have decked him.

"A few years back, look do you know her or not?"

"I'm her partner," l said

"Do-"

l cut him off, "Where the hell have you been? You're married to Carrie and you just leave her, what kind of crap husband are you?"

"Look she left me,"

"That I could believe, you look like an ass,"

"My failed marriage aside, look I'm trying to find her to help me with something,"

"Maybe you could just help yourself with that," l walked away, I needed to pick up Carrie, I'd deal with this once I had her side, maybe it was nothing more than a drunken night in Vegas.

Hospital:

Carrie was packing her bags she'd been cleared to leave a few minutes ago. "Are you ok?", She asked looking concerned, "Looks like you're about to blow up,"

"Why didn't you tell me you were married?" l yelled losing my grip on the blend of feelings. "Your husband showed up at the station!"

"Eddie and I-"

"You and Eddie? I thought we were something; I slept with a married woman. I'm your partner how could you not tell me?"

"Except I haven't seen him in years," She said trying to keep calm.

"Why the hell not; and why the hell do you never tell me anything until it blows up in MY face!"

"Your face? Al this is my life it doesn't affect you!"

"You know what forget it," Al stormed out of the room, "I'll have Murray take you home,"

I slammed my head into the steering wheel of my car a few minutes later. I needed help, some of that karma or universe flow that Joanne talked about would be handy right about now.

I dialed the station, "Hey can you pick up Carrie?" I asked Murray. I didn't wait for an answer before driving to the station.

I sat down at my desk forty minutes later.

"Unbelievable," I looked up both Murray and Carrie had just walked into Major Crimes.

"You were supposed to take her home," I lectured Murray

"Believe me I tried," Murray raised her hands in defeat, "She's persistent,"


End file.
